Alguien te amo, alguien soy yo
by HikariyMaka-SasuNaru
Summary: Song-fic Alguien soy yo-Enrique Iglesias. Estudiantes de distintas licenciaturas, se conocen gracias a las actividades realizadas en ésta. Naruto decide confesarle sus sentimientos a Sasuke por medio de una carta, ¿cuál será la respuesta?


_Tú no sabes quién soy yo,_

_No sé quién eres tú,_

_Y en realidad, quien sabe que somos los dos_

_Y yo como un secuestrador te persigo por amor,_

_y aunque tú no sepas mi dirección, mi apellido y mi voz,_

_y la clave de mi corazón..._

No puedo olvidar el inicio de la facultad; comenzaba el primer año con la sola idea de aprender literatura, pero cuál sería mi sorpresa al encontrarte a pocos meses. Sin saber si quiera tu nombre me dejé llevar en principio por tu apariencia; cabellos negros cual azabache, ojos del mismo color…sin contemplarte abiertamente esa mirada para mí se convirtió en profunda, esos ojos se volvieron ciertamente mi obsesión al igual que tu figura al cruzar junto a mí por los pasillos de la enorme institución, sin que esa mirada por la que tanto suspiro y suspiré, se volviera mía en un instante. Y sin embargo, lo que más perdura en mi memoria fue el día en que te conocí, el mismo día en que supe que jamás serías mío, cual sueño al despertar te me esfumaste sin dar oportunidad a volver.

Era el día de proyectos en la facultad, día de crear y vender la creación. Y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando alguien como tú se detuvo ante mi amiga Sakura para ofrecernos y explicarnos la creación de tu licenciatura. Estaba perplejo ante ti; mis sueños y más hondos deseos se materializaron en alguien que se presentaba ante mí (claro que en mis sueños ni Sakura y mucho menos tu amigo Suigetsu estaban ahí). Y como dije antes, cual sueño…me tocó despertar o más bien que en el mismo momento me despertaran:

-Olvídalo, Naruto. – Escuché a Sakura decirme después de que te alejaras de nosotros.- Sé lo que estás pensando y olvídalo, él es heterosexual.

-Pero… ¿no dicen que en cada heterosexual se esconde un homosexual?- pregunté con el corazón abierto a cualquier esperanza.

-Olvídalo, en serio…por el bien de tu corazón, busca otro pez en este ancho mar- concluyó determinante quien después me daría el instrumento para acercarme, aunque fuese un minuto a ti.

_Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña_

_y tú no sabes que soy yo,_

_Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca_

_y por fin te encontró,_

_Alguien te amó y alguien soy yo!_

¿Qué puedo hacer si estoy enamorado? Si en este ancho mundo, mi corazón no late tan agitadamente como cuando tú estás cerca. Porque las benditas escaleras que rodean el edificio no afectan tanto mi pésima condición como el sólo hecho de mirarte un segundo.

-¿Quién eres?- aparecía en la pantalla de la laptop.

-Soy amigo de Sakura- escribía ahogando, como si pudieras verme, mis nervios. Dos letras fueron la contestación a tal revelación "ah", y mi pensamiento fue: "ah, no te intereso". ¿Pero qué puedo hacer si estoy enamorado? Tan mal está que me contente con sólo verte y soñarte, con sólo sonreír si tú lo haces. Si algo ocupara tu mente, si por algo te derrumbaras y yo llegara a saberlo, porque si es algo que lamento es no poder sentirte, sé y siento que si ese momento llegara ahí quisiera estar para ser tu fortaleza. Porque aunque no sabes quién soy yo, temo decirte que soy el que sin conocerte… ya te ama.

_Yo no pido nada más, que estar feliz y tú lo estas_

_y sentirte bien,_

_Aunque no sepas quien, quien te quiere sin más_

_por encima del bien y del mal._

Y aquí sigo en el anonimato, conformándome con dirigirte una mirada que ante mis amigos se vuelve indiscreta y hace que nuevas reprimendas surjan de sus bocas que tanto dicen quererme: "olvídalo, Naruto. Por favor…hay muchos peces en el agua". Pero ¿alguna vez has deseado capturar el rostro de alguien por siempre en tu memoria? Me siento mal, terriblemente mal de ser quien te persigue, quien te mira y te captura en su mente, como si de ahí no fueses a escaparte nunca, porque si no me perteneces, si jamás podré tampoco llegar a ser tuyo, entonces… me conformo con guardar esa ilusión en mi memoria.

¿Te ha parecido eterno el tiempo en que miras a una persona? ¿Alguna vez has sentido que te devuelve la mirada? Desvío la mía ante el peligro de encontrarme con la tuya, tengo miedo y aunque suene como un maldito cliché, ese miedo surge de tu mirada profunda, tengo miedo de que al encontrarme con ella me derritas. ¿Qué puedo hacer si te quiero?

_En el fondo de mi vida no me queda otra salida .._

_que no seas tú!_

_Tú no sabes quien soy yo,_

_No sé quien eres tú... Ya somos dos!_

Sigo en este ancho mar, ¿pescando?, tal vez ese gran pez llamado amor no es para mí y sigo…como aquel capitán de aquel libro, en busca de una presa que se burla constantemente de mí. Pero, en este hondo mar, en el que hay "tantos peces", ¿por qué ninguno me interesa, más que tú? ¿Cómo decirte… "Te quiero, Sasuke"? No soy bueno hablando, prefiero escribir…pero en este mundo en que existe una infinidad de palabras… será mejor decir: ¿"me gustas"? ¿"te quiero"? Y si en realidad no te conozco ni tú a mí… ¿esto que siento no es absurdo? Busco las palabras que expresarán mejor lo que siento y las escribo en ese borrador, sintiéndome como un colegial y no como el estudiante de literatura que soy… pero supongo que así somos todos cuando se trata del amor. Y aún cuando no sea correspondido, Sasuke…con que mis palabras lleguen a ti me será suficiente, no quiero irme sin haberte entregado este corazón que te di sin saber quien eras tú.

No espero recibir el tuyo o tal vez sí y, aunque no sea de la forma en que espero, me conformaré con salir de este anonimato, con acercarme un poco a ti, con dejar de mirarte desde lejos y ser tu secuestrador, quien te sueña, quien te piensa, quien por ti lloraría las penas que te tocaran vivir, me conformo con saber quién eres tú…con que sepas quien soy yo.

_Alguien te quiere,alguien te espera,alguien te sueña_

_y tú sabes que soy yo,_

_Alguien te piensa constantemente,alguien te busca_

_y por fin te encontró,_

_Alguien te amó,Y alguien soy yo!_

_Alguien te amó,Y alguien soy yo!_

***

_Me gustas Ángel_

_No soy buena hablando, tampoco sé si lo soy escribiendo, sólo sé que ha sido el fic más difícil de escribir, porque en él van mis sentimientos…claro mezclados con la ficción, pero aún así…a esto tuve que recurrir para decir lo que para cualquiera serían tres simples palabras "Me gustas, Ángel" y no sabes cuánto mal me sentí cuando de ti salieron las palabras "soy feo" seguidas de "por eso no me hacen caso", cuando yo moriría por una oportunidad para estar, si quiera un poco cerca de ti. Como amiga, compañera, conocida…loca que escribe fics, pero ser cuando menos alguien… porque sé que de plano esto no podría ser, cuando menos sabrás que "alguien te quiere, te piensa y te sueña" y que ese alguien "soy yo"._


End file.
